Tearing Through the Fabric
by PHYSCHOCHIC3
Summary: Jefferson has escaped Wonderland, but his destined Bondmate, Captain Hook, is waiting for him. And the pirate isn't letting him go this time.


**Idk…I love these two characters, so I thought "hey, why not?!" I'm keen on Jefferson/Whale too**

**Yes, I know these aren't their "fairytale" names, get over it. I don't care.**

**Some of this was written while listening to "We Come Running" by Youngblood Hawke; check it out, I adore this song!**

**Hope you enjoy reading this!**

Tearing Through the Fabric-by PS

Jefferson felt cold dread fill him as he looked around the small enclosed room on the ship that was meant to hold him until his betrothed arrived.

Since birth the Hatter had been engaged to a mad man; the great Captain Hook. It was settled when Jefferson's parents had been at a loss, poor enough to have to make soup out of dirt. The engagement had ensured that his parents had money in their satchels, and that their son would have a future spouse.

Jefferson, out of spite and love, had gone against their plans and married his dear dead wife and had Grace, his beloved daughter. Had.

Jefferson choked on a cry as he thought of his daughter, her beautiful smile, her hair swinging; she was gone now. Taken away when he had disappeared for that "short" time. And now, he had no idea where she was. He had been searching when Hook's goons had caught up to him, snatching him up and putting him into this dense room; making sure that their leader's intended didn't escape again.

The handle on the door jiggled, jarring Jefferson from his thoughts. His blue eyes flashed to the door, which quickly opened revealing the most handsome man that Jefferson had ever seen.

His dark hair was swept back from his face, showing off tan skin and daring eyes, his impeccable coat dragged over his hands, but Jefferson could make out just a hint of silver under one sleeve.

"So," the man said, grinning, "this is my betrothed. You're not what I expected."

Jefferson bristled, clenching his fists against his thighs, "and what were you expecting?!"

The other male smiled wider, "someone…more delicate looking. And less beautiful. The second one is a pleasant surprise. I'm Hook, by the way, Captain Hook."

Jefferson barely stopped his eyes from roaming the others figure, "I know who you are. And let me tell you, I'm not staying here."

Hook mocked a surprised face, "is that so? And how will you escape?"

His muscles tensing Jefferson glared, "in any way possible!" Then, he leaped forward, dodging past the Captain and rushing down the narrow hallway behind him.

Before he had made it five feet he was pushed down by a heavy weight against his middle.

"You sure are fast. That's probably not a good thing for our wedding night." It was whispered against his ear, his breath ruffling close.

Despite himself Jefferson flushed, "get off of me!"

Hook chuckled, "I don't think so pet, can't let you escape from me. After all, it's time to finally end this engagement."

Brief fear and relief went through Jefferson as his captor got off of him, but those emotions immediately went away when he was hauled up too, his wrists trapped within one of Hook's hands.

The pirate dragged him close, his chest pressing up against the taller man's; he was close enough now to feel Hook's breath as he whispered, "I've been searching for you for years love."

Jefferson glared up into the darker eyes, "don't know why."

Hook chuckled, "because I've heard about you. Beautiful and talented. Wanted to find you, make you mine. But it seems that you had other ideas. Wonder why that is?"

"I'm not a puppet! I won't be driven around by some ruffian, I won't be!" Jefferson fought back the urge to spit in the man's face.

Hook drew closer, "doesn't matter. You'll be mine, you've always been mine, whether you knew it or not."

Jefferson's eyes went wide, "no! You can't mean-"

"Yes love," he pirate whispered, "the 'Good Fairy' practiced an Unbroken Bond spell on us when we were both just infants."

The Unbroken Bond, the horrid thing that drew two souls together no matter what circumstances. Jefferson cursed under his breath, "how did I not know about this?!"

Hook smirked, "your parents didn't even know about it. My mother and father knew that you'd do anything to run away, so the Unbroken Bond was performed. This means I can always track you, no matter what. Even if you're off the map for a little while."

Jefferson bit his tongue; that was how the pirates had found him, Hook had told them where he would exit from Wonderland, and they had surrounded the area, that was how he was captured so easily.

"You knew I'd come back," Jefferson whispered back, his voice shy of being a whimper.

Hook scoffed, "well obviously, you had to sooner or later. You'll always come back to me." That was eerily close to the truth of an Unbroken Bond.

Jefferson pushed away from the other's body, "no. I won't come back, not if I'm gone. For good."

"Then I'll just have to catch you again," the Captain sighed, "and such a nuissance that will be. But, I suppose, it will be worth the effort."

"You'll never find out," Jefferson grinned, jamming his knee upward and into his betrothed's crotch. The Captain fell with a groan and the Hatter made a run for it, making it down the hall, up the steps and onto the deck before shock over came him.

Water surrounded the ship from every angle.

"Not very easy to escape when you're going straight into the ocean is it?" Hook asked from where he'd propped himself against a doorway.

Jefferson looked around frantically, "there has to be a way out," he said to himself quietly.

Hook laughed openly, "not likely lamb. There's only one way off this boat. And that's into death."

Jefferson whimpered as his knees collapsed…

The Hatter was taken back down to the Captain's quarters after the fiasco on the upper deck. Hook left him alone then with barred windows and a guard by the door. It was utterly bizarre and confining.

The room was filled with lush pillows and a large bed with soft looking covers, ones that Jefferson touched lightly with his fingertips, reveling in the utter liquid softness of the sheets. He looked around some more, admiring paintings to himself, one in particular jumping out at him.

It was a woman, her long dark hair blown away from her face by an invisible sea wind, her face turned toward the sea where she stood on the beach. Her lips were almost pouting, yet almost in a compromising smile as well; she was somewhat beautiful, but in a cold and unjust way. It was strange that this odd painting was here, Jefferson thought, it held no value of destination or enterprise, but instead a hint of sentimental value that the Hatter could obviously feel.

"Beautiful, isn't she?" Jefferson didn't even look back at the voice. Hook came to stand beside him, their shoulders brushing briefly before the Captain moved to cross his arms.

"Her name was Milah. She was the love of my life, a long time before I met you; we met at a tavern, some little stick-in the-mud town that I can't remember now…she died helping me fool her husband. He killed her in cold blood. Then, he took my hand."

Jefferson glanced over at the other man, seeing the suffering look on his face, one that was old yet so new to the Hatter. "Do you have anything to remind you of her?" His question was so quiet me barely heard it himself.

Hook smiled bitterly, "memories. Fading memories that I want to catch in my mind and bottle up so that I can hold them physically forever."

Jefferson aimed a smile at him, "I'm sure I can find someone who can do that." The sudden need to comfort this rough man was strange. Strange and unwelcome…mostly.

Hook shook his head, angling it downward, "no. Better to let your memories fade, that way the ones left over are all the more precious."

Jefferson's mouth felt dry as he thought of his own dead wife in that moment, she and Grace.

Hook suddenly seemed to shake himself, "well then. Now that we've gotten that depressing matter out of the way; time to discuss where we're going."

Jefferson watched as the captain strode over to a small table and sat down at it, "where are we going?"

Hook smirked crassly at him, "back to your hometown. Back to collect your daughter."

Jefferson suddenly felt overwhelmed with weakness, he sank into the chair across from the bearded man. "What? You really mean that?!"

Hook smiled gingerly at him, "of course. I don't lie about this sort of thing. I know that you started looking for her as soon as you escaped from that dreadful Wonderland, so, I thought I might speed up the search a bit. I know her whereabouts already, so don't look so panicked."

Jefferson rested his head in his hands, elbows on his knees, "Hook…I…thank you."

The pirate poured himself a drink from a vial, "oh don't worry. I'm sure you'll find plenty of ways to thank me later. But, for now, you can thank me by not moping around and accepting your fate. My gathering Grace from your 'friends' is your say-so for my marrying you. Once we've collected your daughter we shall marry and proceed with nullifying all thoughts of other partners. Are we in agreement?"

Jefferson bit his lip, thinking, then, "fine. I'll do it. For Grace."

Hook smiled then, something genuine and almost real, "good, and once we're married I'll get to know Grace and go on to be her step-father."

Jefferson looked away, his head angled slightly to the side, thinking of only his darling child…

They took port on a dock that Jefferson just about remembered before Wonderland; "we'll stay here until we get your daughter, then we're setting sail again." Hook told him as they walked down onto land.

Jefferson reveled the stark trees and filmy grass that overtook his original home, "I'd almost forgotten how things were. The colors, the smells; all of these houses look so familiar!"

Hook's expression was amazed and unbelieving, "you mean, when you were in Wonderland, you didn't remember your own home?"

Jefferson shook his head, letting his fingers brush a plum colored flower on a bush nearby, "I was so intent on finding a way back home that I forgot what it looked like…maybe that was my problem…"

Hook just kept looking at him, making Jefferson look away, then stop.

"That-that's my house." The dwelling was small but cozy looking; tan colored with a blue roof and shutters on the windows. Live plants still scattered the walkway, their swaying heads inviting to the Hatter.

"How could…I have forgotten this?" The question was so dense and hollow that Hook moved forward to place his hand on the Hatter's shoulder.

"It's not your fault," the pirate comforted, "come on now, let's go and see your Grace."

He dragged Jefferson away from the house and down the road a little ways more to another house, this one warm with bright lights. "This is where your daughter has been," Hook reminded him, "you left her here with your neighbors when you went away to see the Queen for the last time before…" The Captain let himself trail off, indulging in the surprised look on the Hatter's face.

"She, she was safe here, I remember that." Jefferson stepped towards the house then stopped, "will she remember me?"

Hook looked at him seriously then, "you've been gone a year and a half. She will remember you no matter what."

That led the Hatter to find courage and step forward…

His reunion with Grace was so sweet and tender that Jefferson could hardly bring himself to pull away from her to thank his former neighbors for looking after her.

Hook stood nearby, his arms folded across his chest menacingly, leaning against the outside wall and staring at the scene close by.

Grace took notice of him after awhile, "who is that Daddy?"

Jefferson glanced at the pirate, deciding that he liked the burning look in the man's eyes, "that's…" a pause, what to call Hook, "that's my new fiancee Grace. He and I are getting married, tonight. We wanted to wait until we found you to finally marry one another."

A large smile swept over the girl's face, "then that makes you my new Papa!" She raced over and hugged Hook around the middle, holding onto his waist tightly. Jefferson started after her, afraid of Hook's reaction, but the pirate just smiled gently and hugged her shoulder's back. "Yes, I'm your new Papa. And you'll love it at my home, it's a giant ship. You'll be able to see all kind's of place this way, and see all new creatures. You like animals, don't you Grace?" The girl's look of adoration was almost too much for Jefferson.

Seeing the scene of the two before him was like seeing all of those families in Wonderland that he remembered. Happiness. At least for them.

"Come on, it must be close to nine by now, we should head back to the ship and have ourselves a wedding." Although Hook's words were said to Grace they were obviously meant for him.

He took a step closer to the two, "come on then," he said as calmly as he could, "let's go."

He walked a little ways behind the two as Hook scooped Grace up and sat her on his shoulders; the problem with weddings, he thought, were always the after-events…

The "wedding" was a quiet event, involving a priest obviously hired from the mainland; and impromptu flowers and cakes. The crew stood silently watching the ceremony; Smee holding onto Grace's hand as she wiggled around happily.

Jefferson said his "I do" quietly when it came his time, a dark sickly feeling rising in his gut at the trembling words. Then, it was over. Done. Married. Again. This time forever. He hardly noticed when Hook kisses him on the lips.

The Captain then gestured to one of the crew members and music started up, Jefferson being shuffled into a dance with his new husband; Hook leaving him to pluck Grace up to dance too. She laughed and cheered, her voice rising merrily over the fiddler's tune.

After dancing and a large meal it was time to set sail again, Hook finalizing that they had stayed too long on this little dock. Jefferson had nodded, a frown tugging at his lips; he and Grace had watched the shore the whole time until the little dock was out of sight.

"Let's get you to bed love," Hook had suddenly appeared when Grace had yawned.

She looked up at her new guardian with large eyes, "will Daddy still be here when I wake up?"

Jefferson knelt down next to her then, holding her close in his arms, "of course sweetheart, and when you get ready for a new day the adventures really begin!"

She giggled, "alright. If you're sure."

"Positive," he murmured to her, nuzzling their noses together "come on, let's go get you tucked in now."

He then led her off to one of the spare rooms that Hook somehow had stashed away on his ship…

Once Grace was tucked into a plush bed Jefferson made his way back to the Captain's quarters, taking in deep breaths the whole time. The door creaked when he entered the room, and the lighting was murky and dense in the chamber.

"Finally come to join me then?" The voice came from the ante-chamber, making Jefferson look that way.

The Hatter crossed his arms, "not really. More like, since I don't have a place to sleep, this is where I come to ask for another room."

The Captain emerged from the small space, his smirk disbelieving, "if that were the case then you would be back with your daughter, snuggled up with her and drifting off to far away places in your dreams."

Jefferson's eyes darkened, and he began pacing anxiously, "I don't dream anymore. Wonderland itself was in such a dream-like state that I don't dare to think of it."

Hook paused, "I see. I've never been there myself. I wouldn't know what it's like."

Jefferson stopped mid-step, "but you've been to Neverland, haven't you?"

The pirate glared at the floor, making Jefferson swallow, just as he was about to apologize the Captain spoke; "Neverland may seem to be the life of luxury for children and others, but it's not. You spend your whole life hunting for things, magical items, and then you realize, I've spent all of this time searching, and I've never gotten older."

Jefferson felt the need to comfort the other man, but he held himself back, "what were you searching for all of those years?"

Hook turned to him then, his grin wild and narrow, "a cold-blooded reptile."

Jefferson didn't ask anymore…

They stood in silence for a few moments before Hook suddenly moved, stepping closer to the Hatter, "you know they're expecting us to consummate the Bond tonight."

Jefferson tried to subtly move back, "who's expecting us to do…that?"

The Captain tilted his head to the side, "that damned Blue Fairy, of course, among others."

Jefferson backed up until he hit the wall, the pirate closing in on him, "you don't really want to give into their wishes though, do you?" The Hatter asked a little uneasily.

"Oh," Hook breathed out, "but I do." Then, he leaned forward so their lips connected.

The kiss was like fire and ice, burning yet oh so refreshing at the same time. Jefferson tried not to react, digging his fingers into his own vestments.

Hook pulled back after a moment, "where's the spirit darling? You've got to get into it if you want to share our wedding night properly." Without waiting for a response he clashed their lips together once more; and then, Jefferson couldn't take it anymore, he delved his hands into Hook's hair, letting his tongue be sucked into the other's mouth.

He didn't even notice they where moving until he was pushed back onto the soft bed; the Captain following right behind him so that his body was positioned above the Hatter's.

Hook stared down at him, "you're so beautiful," he huskily stated, "tell me you want this. I won't take you without your consent."

Jefferson paused for a moment, his heart and thoughts racing, then, with finality, "yes. I'll be yours."

Hook watched him for a moment, looking in his eyes for the truth, then, he grinned, "good. Always knew you'd be love." Lips met once again as the pirate tore off Jefferson's shirt and removed his pants.

The Hatter did likewise with the Captain's clothes until they were both bare to the salty breeze and each other's eyes.

"Stay still for this part dove," Hook said, "it may hurt a bit." He grabbed a bottle from a nearby table and unstopped it, pouring a light colored liquid on his fingers, coating them generously.

Jefferson stared, "what? Where are they going-?!" The fingers brushed against his entrance, suddenly stretching him and making him squeal from the unknown feeling.

Hook shushed him and continued his work until at last the Hatter's hole was loose enough for four fingers easily, "good love, good. Nice and loose. You'll be stuffed full in a moment though."

Before Jefferson could react the fingers were removed and something much larger and wider breached his opening; making him call out a hoarse yell.

"Shh, the pain will go away soon my Hatter, I promise," the Captain panted out, holding himself back from simply taking.

When Jefferson had adjusted Hook pulled back shallowly and thrusted sharply, making Jefferson groan. It continued like this for a while, making Jefferson cry out as his pleasure spot was pierced, "H-Hook!"

"Killian love, call me by my real name," the pirate growled at him in his ear.

Then, Jefferson stilled and it was all over, he came all over his and the Captain's bellies; Killian growling out as he came inside the tight body below him.

Hook rolled to the side as soon as he could, "Jefferson…" he whispered into the night.

The Hatter panted beside him, curling as close as he could in the bliss of the heated sheets…

In the morning Jefferson was sore as the Devil, but woke up early and carried Grace up to the dock where the Captain was waiting. The pirate turned to them and smiled, beckoning them closer. And Jefferson happily followed Grace as she went.

**Again, sorry for all mistakes. Hope you liked it though, really wish there was more of this couple right nows! Anyway, thanks for reading, please review! Btw, sorry for the crappy sex scene, love writing them except I'm not good at them! oh well, thanks again!**


End file.
